My little pony human world
by Riverflame155
Summary: The mane six go to the human world. Twilight finds it stressful. Applejack thinks it's fun. Rarity thinks it's pretty. Fluttershy is scared. Rainbow gets in trouble at school. Pinkie learns some French. Is the human world nice or not? Will they make friends along the way?
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own these characters._

"Your new mission is to go into another world to learn about friendship there, and how it differs from love here." Princess Celestia said.

Twilight sparkle's mouth dropped open, they had never even been to the other side of equestria. How were her friends going to cope with going to another world?

"W...w...when do we leave?"she managed to stutter out.

"Tonight when the moon is at its highest point. You need to gather your friends. Tell them not to pack, I have everything sorted for when you arrive at your destination." The princess replied.

Twilight was so speechless she couldn't even reply. Instead she turned and walked out of the castle without saying a word and went to gather her friends.

It was nearly midnight when the six ponies stumbled tiredly into the hall containing the portal to the human world. Rarity bounced up to the portal admiring its shininess.

Princess Luna glided into the room."Hello everypony, my sister could not make it but she told me her instructions for you."

Everypony listened intently. "Go through the portal and find your new home, once there, you need to learn some things about the world before you start school on Monday."

"School?" Rainbow Dash questioned. "But we're too old for school."

"Not in this world you aren't. Anyway, this is to be your new home for the foreseeable future. You will get updates from me and my sister along the way. Now hurry before the portal closes, it can only be opened during twilight hours."

"Yay! Going to school will be fun!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Oh! Take these robes, you need to wear clothes all the time when you get there." Luna said pointing to a pile of material.

"Uh...why?" Said Applejack. "We don't wear clothes all the time here."

"Stop complaining Aj, I'll make sure you all look wonderful." Rarity added.

"Do they have animals there? Oh, I hope they do." Fluttershy squeaked in a quiet voice.

"Come on guys, we need to hurry." Twilight said pushing her friends towards the portal. "Thanks Princess Luna!"

The group stepped into the portal.

For several minutes, there was complete silence and the group could see nothing only white. They couldn't see each other let alone themselves. It was like they didn't have a body. They couldn't hear, see, speak or even smell!

Suddenly, the light was gone. The six were standing in the middle of the street in the pitch black of night.

"Nopony panick." Twilight said scanning every face. "We're just human."

"Eh...twilight you might be human, but AT LEAST YOU DON'T HAVE WINGS!" Rainbow Dash screamed. Sure enough, she and Fluttershy still had feathered wings.

"We haven't got time to worry about that now, we need to find our house." Twilight explained. "I have a map, follow me."

The six started to head down the suburban street each clutching their robes around their naked forms. It was just as well it was the middle of the night. If anyone saw them, they would surely call the police. As they continued down the sidewalk, the houses seemed to get bigger and bigger until finally Twilight stopped outside one of the largest.

"We're living here?" Rarity exclaimed with joy. "It's beautiful!"

"You got that right sugar cube." Applejack agreed.

The house was two story and was a clean red brick. There was a balcony on the first floor and green grass surrounded the house. Pinkie ran up to the house and tried the door. It was locked.

"The key must be under here." Fluttershy said reaching for under the mat that read 'welcome'. Sure enough, she came up with two silver keys in hand. She opened the door and they all stepped inside.

"Wow!" They all exclaimed in unison. The entrance hall was huge with cream walls and white marble flooring. Walking through the house they came across a large living room with lime green sofas that lead into a very large kitchen diner. All the work tops were black granite and the large glass dining table was big enough to seat twelve. Also on the ground floor was a large blue bathroom and a descent sized library study room which pleased Twilight the most.

Climbing the wide stairs the gang were met with an open plan bedroom with two ensuite bathrooms. The whole space was symmetrical with 3 beds on either side of the large room.

"I call this bed!" Rainbow Dash ran to the four poster bed nearest the balcony with blue drapes.

"I want this one! It's pink like me!" Pinkie pie screamed running to the next bed. Applejack claimed the bed with orange drapes, Rarity the purple drapes, Fluttershy the pale, yellow drapes and Twilight the red drapes. After discovering the bathrooms, Rarity was the one to find the walk in closet.

"Fluffy pyjamas over here." Pinkie said handing out colour co-ordinated pj's. Once changed they all climbed into bed.

"Ok everypony, we need our rest for the day ahead. Goodnight." Twilight said.

"Goodnight." Everyone replied.

"Twilight, what are the wiggly things on the ends of my hooves?" Pinkie asked.

"I think they're called fingers. Anyway we'll find out everything tomorrow. Goodnight Pinkie Pie.

They woke up to the sound of Pinkie bouncing around the bedroom and dancing on her new feet.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starvin. Is there any food in this place?" Applejack asked.

"Actually, that's your mission for today Applejack. To find out about the food here." Twilight replied. "We all have assigned tasks for today. Rarity, obviously you need to look at fashion, Fluttershy, the animals and Pinkie pie will find out what people here do for fun. Rainbow Dash and I need to find out how we can fit in which includes hiding your wings."

"Twilight, Rarity!" Rainbow dash screamed. All heads turned towards the two former unicorns.

"You're sparkly!" Fluttershy said with eyes wide in shock. Twilight and Rarity looked at each other and gasped. It was like someone had attacked them with a bucket of glitter.

"Oh my!" Said Rarity. "We simply can't go around looking like this, someone is bound to notice."

"We'll sort this out later, right now, I'm going to get me somethin to eat." Applejack said walking down the stairs.

The others soon followed.

Several hours later, the gang stood in the bedroom with completely new makeovers.

Rainbow dash had all red hair now. She was wearing denim shorts and a football top. She and Fluttershy had leather straps on their back to hold down their wings and hid them rather well.

Fluttershy wore a light green dress. Rarity wore a white dress and had covered herself and Twilight with lots of makeup to cover the glitter.

Twilight wore a blue skirt and purple tank top. The pink streak was removed from her hair so it was now all the one colour.

Pinkie pie had on a denim playsuit with a short yellow t shirt underneath. Rarity tried to straighten her hair to make it look more normal but it just bounced back up again.

Finally Applejack had on denim shorts, a checkered shirt and cowboy boots and hat.

"Ok everyone needs new names so that we fit in better." Twilight explained. "I'm Tia. Fluttershy is Shannon, Rainbow is Rae, Rarity can keep her name, Applejack is Jackie and Pinkie can be Dianna."

"You all look perfect!" Rarity said. "What else did we find out about this world?"

"Well they have ponies here too." Said Fluttershy quietly. "Only the human put saddles on them and ride around on their backs. The animals don't talk and they all run away from me. A dog even tried to bite me!" She exclaimed before starting to sob.

"It's alright sugar cube. Hey! You'll be pleased to know they don't eat ponies here, only cows,pigs and poultry. They have these amazing things called fries. You have to try them, they're great." Applejack explained.

"And the teenagers have party's nearly every month. And they watch football games. Oh! And I bought these too, they're supposed to be very popular." Pinkie said as she pulled out several bags containing X boxes, play stations, wiis and lots of hand held game consoles too.

"And I bought these." Said twilight handing out a mobile phone to each of them. "Rainbow and I set them up, we can use these to talk to each other over great distances."

"So what about school tomorrow?" Rainbow Dash asked. "What's it like?"

"Well I was told that we have separate classes and each class is an hour long. We all have lunch in the canteen and we have to pick up our timetables in the office tomorrow morning." Twilight explained.

"Well until then, I'm going to the living room to sort out these games thingys, any pony want to join me?" Pinkie asked.

And so the rest of the day was spent taking turns playing different games on different consoles waiting for school to start the next day.

**Author's note: I know it's not that good, but I've always wanted to write a fanfic. I'll update as soon as I can. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 school

"Rise and shine everypony!" Said pinkie, waking everyone up again. "Time for school!"

There was a groan from everyone as they climbed out of bed to get ready for the day. Rarity rushed to the bathroom first saying she needed the mirror for her makeup. Applejack fried up some bacon for them all to eat.

Rainbow and Fluttershy helped each other into the leather straps. Once everyone was ready, dressed in yesterday's clothes and new backpacks on their backs. They headed out the door.

"Uh...my hair is so long." Said Rainbow Dash as she tied it back into a ponytail.

"Slow down! I can't walk in these heels." Rarity said from the back of the group.

"Not here two days and already complainin." Applejack huffed.

"There's the school." Fluttershy pointed out. They had come up to a large red brick building that stretched out on either side of them. A large football pitch was to the right and colourful trees lined the path up to the front door.

"I'm so excited!" Pinkie squeaked before running ahead of the others. They gathered round the office window where they were met by a nice elderly lady.

"Good morning girls, I'm Mrs Joseph, you must be our new students this term. Didn't you come from the orphanage up north?" She smiled.

"Um...yes, we were transferred here since we're old enough to look after ourselves now." Rarity offered as an explanation.

"Very good, here are your timetables, I will give you a map each as well. I trust you can find your way around?" Mrs Joseph said handing over the papers.

"Oh yes. Thank you." Fluttershy said to her before the group walked out into the main hallway.

Pinkie pie and Rainbow Dash had French first together. They walked into the classroom and took seat near the window over looking the front of the school.

"Bonjour mes amis." The female teacher announced. Looking around, she spotted the two new members of her class.

"Ah oui." She glided over. "Comment t'appelle tu?" She asked.

Rainbow Dash looked confused. Pinkie however answered. "My name's Dianna, but all my friends call me Pinkie because it's my favourite colour."

Rainbow Dash caught on and also answered "And I'm Rae." She turned to Pinkie as the teacher walked away. "How did you know what she was saying?"

"I just did." Pinkie answered with a smile.

"You can speak French?" Rainbow Dash asked surprised.

"Oh no. Languages are hard." Pinkie answered.

Twilight had physics with Applejack. She was surprised to find out she knew a lot about the topic already. What twilight was more surprised to find out, was that she had made a friend already.

They had to sit in alphabetical order. She pretended her name was Tia Celest, so sat beside a boy called Devin Campbell. He had dark hair and green eyes similar to Applejack's.

"Hey babe." He greeted Twilight as she sat down. "I see you have the privilege of siting beside me this year."

"Hi...Devin was it? Nice to meet you."

"So is that your hot friend siting in the back? The blonde one with a hot bod?"

"Yes her name's Jackie but we call her Aj."

"There are more of you? Can't wait to see them all at lunch."

"Yea my friends are a little different." Twilight explained with a smile.

"So what's your story Tia? Why have you and all your friends moved here?" Devin asked.

"Well you see, we're all orphans. I lived in a town up in the mountains but moved down to the orphanage a while back. That's where I met my friends. We've been so close ever since that we thought we'd move away together."

"Nice, so how many are you?" Devin smiled.

"Six. Oh and just so you know. Aj has an older brother, he's very strong so you might want to leave her alone." Twilight smiled back.

"Oh right, sorry, sure thing...Tia" he replied.

~~~~  
Rarity and Fluttershy headed towards the canteen. Their last class before lunch was maths, which Rarity found she was rather good at. She and Fluttershy compared timetables in the food line.

"We have most classes together and the ones I don't have with you I have with either Twilight or Aj." Fluttershy observed.

"I hope we don't have any classes with Pinkie, so can be so embarrassing sometimes." Rarity said.

"Oh she's not so bad, anyway you don't have to worry about that, she and Rainbow Dash are in the year below us."

The girls walked over to the table were Twilight and Applejack were already seated along with some boy.

"Hi girls, I'd like you to meet Devin. Devin this is Shannon and Rarity. Devin smiled happily when taking in the two new pretty girls. His eyes nearly popped out of his skull when he saw Rarity's chest.

"So Devin what's your favourite fruit?" Aj asked to distract him momentarily before Pinkie sat down.

"Hi there everypony. Hi new guy...new guy?" She asked as Devin smiled shyly at her.

"Yes Pinkie, this is Devin." Twilight replied. Pinkie waved over at him. "Here comes Rae." She said looking up.

However, as Rainbow made her way over to the table, a boy flew past her knocking her tray of food on the floor, then started to laugh at her.

"Oh no." Twilight thought aloud.

"Hey you!" Rainbow Dash said grabbing the boy by the front of his shirt. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh look it talks!" Said the boy who was a good bit taller than Rainbow Dash.

"Yea and it can punch too!" Retorted Rainbow Dash as she raised her fist and punched the boy so hard in the nose it drew blood.

"Watch where you're going next time!" She concluded before stomping off to get more food and walking back to the table. She slumped down next to Applejack with a huff.

"And this is Rae."Aj said to Devin.

"Feisty one you are." Said Devin which earned him a dirty look from Rainbow Dash.

"So you're all here now." Devin said looking around the group.

He had never been the most popular, but now, here he was siting at a tabled full of women. He considered Tia, she was pretty enough, she looked like a very smart neat person.

The same couldn't be said for Aj. Everything about her screamed farmer. However here curves and cute accent made her stand out to Devin as someone he might like.

Next was Rarity. She was beautiful. However if you had to describe her in one word it would be 'boobs'. They were huge. Not that Devin was complaining...

Pinkie looked like a ver excited kid in a candy store. It seemed she was this way all the time.

Shannon was the opposite. She was quite and reserved. She hid behind her hair the whole time.

Rae. Devin didn't know how to describe her. She reminded Devin of tinker bell. She was petite, but very feisty and as she had shown herself, not one to back down from a fight.

He smiled. He was happy with his new random bunch of friends.

The last class of the day for everyone was PE. The two years had this class together. Thankfully the school had cubicles to change in, so glittery bodies and wings went unnoticed.

Applejack and Pinkie were finished changing first and met outside near the store house. Several boys were carrying boxes of equipment towards the track at the back of the school.

"Need any help there fellas?" Applejack asked politely.

"It's ok. I don't think you girls would be able to lift any of this heavy equipment anyway." One of the guys snorted.

"What? This equipment?" Asked Pinkie holding up a basket full of heavy metal in one hand. Applejack lifted two more nets of equipment in each hand as though it weighed nothing.

"Come on sugar cube. I don't think these boys can lift any if this heavy equipment." Aj laughed.

"Ok, everyone head to the starting line, we are going to be doing the 100m first!" The PE teacher shouted.

Rainbow Dash was in the first heat. She took the middle lane. There were several boys in this race that made Rainbow Dash look like a tiny little fairy in the midst of them.

"Take your marks...get set..." BANG! Went the gun. Rainbow Dash took off at an impossible speed. Gaining distance between her and everyone else with each stride she took. It was no surprise to see her win. She wasn't even out of breath.

"You're pretty fast for a little girl." One boy with blonde hair falling just above his eyes said. "I'm Tom by the way."

"The name's Rae" she replied with a blush.

"Oh so you must be the one who punched Jeffrey."

"He was in my way and he covered me in juice.. And my food went all over the floor, I was only defending myself" Rainbow dash went into defence mode.

"Hey, it's ok. Jeffrey can be a dick sometimes but you handled him well." Tom said with a sideways smile.

"Uh thanks?" Was her reply. She never thought a human could look good, but she thought Tom looked quite handsome.

When the final bell rang. Everyone went inside to collect their things. Five girls met at the front of the school.

"Where's Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie asked.

"Oh I'm sure she'll catch up. She is pretty fast you know." Said Fluttershy.

"Hey girls!" Shouted a male voice. It was Devin.

"Hi" everyone said.

"I was wondering if I could maybe hang out at yours for a while? I left my house key at home and my dad doesn't get home till late." He asked.

"Sure we'd love to have you." Twilight answered with a smile.

As soon as the house was in sight, Devin's mouth dropped open. "It's huge!" He said. Once through the door Pinkie lead him through to the living room where she turned on the play station.

"Want anything to eat?" Applejack asked him.

"N..no thanks." Devin stuttered. He couldn't believe his luck. Here he was, siting in a huge house with all the gadgets he could think of, all the food he wanted and to top it off, plenty of girls.

He, Aj and Pinkie played games for the next hour and a half solid and Rainbow Dash still hadn't come home. Rarity, Fluttershy and Twilight where in the kitchen.

"Where is she? Should we try phoning her? Maybe she's lost." Rarity said sounding panicked.

"I'll try calling her." Fluttershy responded. Several seconds later she was met with the answer machine.

"She's in trouble when she gets home and I find out she's been away with some boy." Twilight said.

"You don't think she'd do that, do you?" Rarity asked.

"Well I'm sure she'll be home soon. I'm going upstairs to take this thing of my back, I need to stretch my wings." Fluttershy left the room. Rarity left to sit in the living room. Twilight went to the fridge to get some cola. She walked into the living room and was just about to sit down when the front door opened.

The three on the floor were still in grossed with the game so Rarity and Twilight went out into the hall.

"Where have you been?!" Twilight asked Rainbow Dash trying not to raise her voice too much.

"We've been worried sick." Said Rarity. "You didn't answer your phone."

"That's because I've been in detention." Rainbow Dash explained. "Apparently you're not allowed to go round punching people."

"You got detention on the first day of school!" Twilight shouted. Rainbow looked at the floor guiltily. She never liked being shouted at.

"I guess we'll have to keep a close eye on you for the rest of the week then." Rarity concluded before turning and walking back to the living room.

"Sorry Twilight." Rainbow dash mumbled still looking at the floor.

"Apology accepted." Said Twilight before she too headed back into the living room and Rainbow dash headed upstairs.

"Hi Rainbow, can you help me with the strap?" Fluttershy asked reaching round to her back. Once Fluttershy was free, she turned and helped Rainbow Dash with hers.

Rainbow Dash stretched her wings with a sigh. "I wish we could fly but I don't think people would take it too well if they saw us."

Fluttershy smiled. She knew how much her friend liked to fly.

"Come on I'll show you the bedroom, it's really cool!" Pinkie squealed from down in the hall.

"We have a balcony and everythin." Applejack said putting one foot on the bottom stair.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy looked at each other with panic on their faces. Devin was coming up and the girls stood only in their bras and shorts with their wings fully exposed.

"In the closet. Quick!" Rainbow Dash whisper shouted. She and Fluttershy quickly ran into the closet closing the door behind them.

"This is the bedroom!"they heard Pinkie say. "This is my bed over here, and this is..." Pinkie continued to show Devin around the room and the bathrooms. They heard someone come up the stairs.

"The closet is my favourite part."came Rarity's voice.

"Oh no." Fluttershy said with tears in her eyes. There were a lot of mirrors in the walk in closet so there was no hiding their wings from Devin.

With that the door was thrown open so that the girls in the closet came face to face with Pinkie, Aj, Rarity and Devin.

"Wow." Devin said stumbling back and falling on his bottom. "W...what?"

Aj was first to come out of her shock. She turned to Devin. "Look, the last thing you need to do is freak out. I can explain what you just saw." She told him calmly.

"HOW CAN YOU EXPLAIN THAT!?" He said pointing to the pegasi. "They've got wings." He squeaked. Had the situation been different, it would have looked comical.

Just then Twilight appeared at the top of the stairs."what's all the shouting about?" She said before she looked up and realised the situation.

Devin had managed to crawl away from the others and into the corner of the room. "Have you all got wings?"

"Don't be absurd darling. Of course we don't all have wings." Rarity told him.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with our wings. " Rainbow Dash said approaching Rarity.

"Y'all are going about it the wrong way. Let me explain to him."

"I'll do it Aj." Twilight said. She sat on the floor next to Devin. "We come from a far away land. This land is home to talking ponies, unicorns and pegasi. Aj and Pinkie are earth ponies. Rarity and I are unicorns and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are pegasi which explains the wings." Twilight smiled.

"You want me to believe that." Said Devin.

"They've got wings haven't they?" Pinkie replied.

"I don't get it." Devin said.

"You don't have to get it sugar cube. All ya need to know is that we're your new friends with super powers."

"You all have powers?"

"Well sorta. They can fly and they can do magic spells. Judging by what went on earlier I think Pinkie and I have super strength."

"Ok...I think I believe you about the super powers but the pony thing is just weird so I'm going to forget I ever heard that." Devin thought for a moment before adding. "Have you all been tested for mental illnesses?"

"Oh no." Said Pinkie. "Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy don't like needles so we all try to avoid hospitals."

There was silence in the room as they waited for Devin to process the information. Finally he said. "I'm hungry, do you have anything to eat?"

Devin would need a lie down after this.

**author's note: I hope this story isnt really bad. I got so much chocolate for Christmas I'm still eating away at it here. Nom nom nom. :)**


	3. Chapter 3- anger

The next few days passed in a blur. Devin came over every day after school, Twilight practiced her magic, Pinkie got better at French and Rainbow got another detention for getting into a fight with Jeffrey again.

It was now Friday and the girls were sitting down at lunch when Devin announced there was a house party near the girls' house that evening.

"Oh I can't wait!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Well you better be ready for some alcohol" Devin explained. "Parties here can get a little wild."

" I've read about that, it's a type of drink that makes you very happy, but only to be drunk in moderation." Said Twilight.

"In moderation?" Said Devin. "Yea sure..."

"It'll be nice to get out of the house for a while" added Rarity.

"Yea, so how are you all finding school so far?" Asked Devin, daring to ask about something they wouldn't know from their past life he only partially believed.

"Oh it's not so bad, although one of the teachers is a little scary." Said Fluttershy.

"Who? Mr Cowan? I think he's great." Applejack said.

"He reminds me a little of Professor Snape." Said Devin to the confused faces.

"Say Rainbow, you've been very quiet." Said Pinkie. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh you know, just trying to think of the best way to tell you guys that I got in trouble today again for calling a teacher an asshole to their face and storming out of class and now my parent or guardian has to go for a meeting with the principle because this is the third time this week I've been in deep shit and that you should have fun at the party because now you'll never allow me to go" she replied whilst looking at the ground.

"Allllllllll righty then" said Applejack after a pause. Just then the bell rang and Rainbow jumped up from her seat and practically ran from the group.

"I'll talk to her later, right now we've got English" twilight said shortly.

Twilight smoothed out her purple skirt as she sat straight backed in the principle's office. Rainbow dash was slouched in the chair beside her with her arms folded over her chest.

The office was small and plain, with grey filing cabinets in one corner and a small desk in the centre of the room.

On the other side of the desk sat the principle. A tall woman in her fifties with short dark hair graying at the sides. She had oval glasses through which she looked at the two former ponies with harsh eyes.

"I want to start by asking you both a question." She said. "Why do you think we are here?"

"Because the teachers at this school suck, that's why!" Rainbow spat out earning her a evil look from the other two. The principle looked to Twilight.

"Well I would assume its because Rae's behaviour has been rather awful this week and you wanted to discuss what we are to do about it."

"Exactly. Tia, might I ask you if Rae has had any problems with behaviour before?"

Twilight thought for a moment before answering "well I guess she's not the best at controlling her anger, but she's never really been in this much trouble before."

"In my experience, this sort of behaviour, getting into brawls and shouting at teachers that is, has been related to those who have anger problems. Do you think this could be the case?"

"To be honest, I hadn't really thought about that before but now that you mention it I..."

"I haven't got anger problems! I'm not some kind of freak!" Rainbow butted in, back in equestria, nopony ever thought of mental illnesses.

The other pair had almost forgotten about her and were looking at her with their eyebrows raised.

"You shall not raise your voice when speaking to me." The principle said with quiet venom. Twilight was glad it wasn't her she was mad at.

"Tia I suggest that you take her to see a specialist on Monday " said handed Twilight a business card. "In the mean time however it wouldn't do either of you any harm to teach Rae some manners."

Rainbow dash looked to the floor, they were talking about her as if she were a child.

"Ok thanks for your help." Said Twilight looking at the card for a woman called Mrs R Jolly, an anger management expert.

When Twilight and Rainbow came home they were met with the smell of BBQ sauce coming from the kitchen. Pinkie and Fluttershy were in the living room watching cartoons whilst Rarity and Applejack were cooking in the kitchen. Twilight went to help them.

"Hey sugar cube, so how'd the meetin go?"

"Well the principle thinks she's got anger problems and told me to take her to a specialist on Monday and that was about it." Twilight explained.

Just then the doorbell rang. Rainbow dash bounded to the door and opened it to reveal her blonde friend Tom. He was carrying two large bags full of snacks and drinks.

"Hey cutie. Thought I'd just drop by and see what you were up to." He said.

"Hiya hot stuff, come on in." Rainbow stepped aside to let Tom in.

Rarity came out to the hall.

"Just what is he doing here?" She asked glaring at Tom.

"I thought I'd come by to keep her company on this fine Friday evening." Replied Tom.

"Hmph." Puffed Rarity. "We'll there's chicken on the table for anyone who wants some." Before she stumped back to the kitchen.

"Come on Tom let's go upstairs." Rainbow Dash said.

"Allons y!" Exclaimed Tom as he threw Rainbow over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes and ran up the stairs.

In the living room, Pinkie and Fluttershy sat cross legged on the floor.

"J'adore le poulé. Où savait qu'il sent et goûte trés bon?" Pinkie spoke.

"I'm not sure I like eating animals. Sure they taste nice, but I don't want them dead." Fluttershy spoke.

"Vous pouriez être un végétarien!"

"Yea Pinkie you're right I could be a vegetarian. I hope the others don't mind, I don't want it to be an inconvenience. I'll go ask."

"Ok cette bandeé dessinée est bon, c'est environ six ponys." Pinkie called after her with a smile.

Four hours later all except Rainbow and Tom were suitably dressed for the party round the corner. Rarity had on a little black dress. Twilight wore jeans and a blouse. Pinkie wore shorts and a pink top. Fluttershy wore a cute knee length dress and Applejack wore shorts and a shirt.

Rarity was the only one brave enough to try heels, the rest headed out in flats leaving Rainbow dash and Tom to watch tv.  
.

As they entered the house, the smell of sweaty bodies and alcohol was everywhere. The house itself was pretty dark, so it was hard to see anything but people. Music blasted through the whole house and everyone was dancing or laughing, swaying hypnotically to the music.

There was barley any room to move but somehow Devin made his way over to the girls with drinks balanced precariously between his fingers.

"Hello ladies, would you care for some alcoholic beverages?" He asked whilst handing out the tumblers. Each girl took a sip.

"Augh, it's awful." Said Twilight. "How do you drink this all the time?"

"Are you kindin Tia, this is amazing!" Aj said. She looked to Devin. "Do you have any more?"

"Come this way my lady." He said before linking arms with her and strutting off.

Twilight turned to Fluttershy, Pinkie and Rarity. "Ok girls, please be careful, I don't know what I'd do if something awful happened to any of you."

"Got it twilight!" Pinkie stated before bouncing off into the crowd curls flying.

Twilight went off to find something to take the taste of alcohol out of her mouth. She could tell already she wasn't going to have a good time, she could hardly hear herself think. Her head hurt from the fumes of perfume and alcohol, she just wanted to go home but stayed for her friends.

Just after she left, two good looking boys approached Rarity and Fluttershy.

"Hello ladies, would you care to dance with James and myself?" One of them said, a tall dark haired fellow.

The girls looked at each other, communicating in facial expressions like true best friends before turning back to the boys and nodding their heads...

The 2 boys also looked at each other, they had more on their minds than just dancing...

**authors note: It's a wee bit shorter this chapter. Back to school on Monday, sigh. New episode of Sherlock on Monday!**


	4. Chapter 4- party over

"PINKIE PINKIE PINKIE PINKIE!" The crowd chanted as they threw Pinkie into the air.

"Hey get down Pinkie!" Twilight tried to say but her voice was completely muffled by the sea of people. Twilight had tried to keep her friend in order all night but really considered giving up. Fluttershy had gone missing ages ago and Applejack was completely pissed beyond all knowledge. Rarity was on the sofa surrounded by boys who happened to all be looking at her chest.

"Hey princess! I think that pink fluffy cloud should come down." It was Applejack pointing to Pinkie.

Twilight was about to speak when Aj continued. "... And give you more booze!" She slurred before jumping on Devin's back and shouting "Ye haw!"

Twilight really didn't know what to do, so she did the one thing she said she wouldn't. She turned around and snatched a cup from someone's hand and downed the whole thing.

-4 hours later-

By now it was in the early hours of the morning. Everyone was either trying to leave but kept falling over or sleeping in a random spots all over the house.

Twilight had rounded up all of her friends except Fluttershy. Devin was supporting Applejack as she could barely stand. Pinkie's eyes were fully dilated and she was quivering on the spot, twilight just hoped she hadn't taken any drugs. Rarity had ink covering her hands but when closely inspected Twilight saw they were telephone numbers from her admirers.

"I'm going to go look upstairs for Fluttershy." Rarity said.

"Oh God I hope she's not up there, that's were the bedrooms are." Devin mumbled but no one seemed to have heard him.

Rarity noticed that every door had an item of clothing on it, her only option was to open the door and look in.

The first door she tried was the bathroom where someone was sleeping in the bathtub.

Then she moved on to the next room and opened it to find a couple sleeping in the bed.

She could hear laughter when she got to the next door so decided not to open it for fear of what she would see.

Then she came to the last door. Opening it slowly she peaked in and saw that the bed was empty. Opening the door further she looked to the floor to find...Fluttershy.

Fluttershy lay on the floor with the bed sheet covering part of her body and a single tear rolling down her face.

"Oh Celestia what have you done?" Whispered Rarity before she ran over to her bestfriend. She got Fluttershy into a sitting position and pulled her dress over her head.

All the while Fluttershy was unresponsive. She just sat with her eyes glazed over, tears running down her face.

Once Rarity had her looking somewhat respectable she quickly stood her up. Fluttershy did not protest.

"Did he see your wings?" Rarity asked.

Fluttershy shook her head slowly in response.

"Good. Who was it?"

Fluttershy turned her head to Rarity focusing on her face for the first time and suddenly Rarity knew. It was James, the boy she had danced with earlier.

"Come on let's go home." Rarity said quietly after giving Fluttershy a hug.

The rest of the group were waiting at the front door. They didn't need to be told what had happened when Rarity and Fluttershy walked down the stairs. They put two and two together and quietly walked out the door.

The journey home was silent. Every move they seemed to make was mechanical, they were all silently shocked.

When they got in through the front door Twilight instructed that Devin, who seemed most normal, help the rest of the girls up to the bedroom.

Twilight was about to head to the kitchen to get them all water when suddenly Rainbow dash literally flew out of the kitchen and into the hall. Upon seeing that Twilight was standing there, she quickly backed up only to bump into Tom and fall back to the floor.

"What...the...FUCK IS GOING ON!?" Twilight shouted. Rainbow dash was shaking and her pupils were dilated so far nearly all her eyes were black. She was clearly very, very hyper.

"Twilight you're home! Yay!" Exclaimed Rainbow before jumping round in circles. "Oh!" She suddenly shouted. "Twilight you have to try out my special juice! It's got red bull, Mountain Dew, lucozade and cola in it! Wanna try some?" Rainbow handed twilight a bottle.

"No I do not." Twilight said using the most intimidating voice she could muster.

"Well I gotta go, don't want to be...late for... ah... bed." Tom said trying to get past Twilight but she quickly put her arm out and stopped him.

"Why would you give her something like that?" She asked him.

"Hey I didn't know how hyper she was going to get, honestly I think there's something wrong with her." Tom laughed.

Twilight scowled. She didn't find it funny.

"Quickly come and see the battlefield." Dash said running into the living room.

Twilight glared at Tom. Tom just shrugged before the two followed RD into the living room.

The living room had literally been turned into a war zone. The cushions lay spewed all over the floor. The lamps had been smashed. The sofas were overturned and the whole room was surrounded by nerf bullets.

"Bang!" Rainbow Dash said shooting Twilight in the chest with her nerf gun.

Twilight was speechless. Upon further inspection the walls were dripping with some mystery liquid.

Twilight was so mad she didn't even feel the magic go through her body when suddenly Rainbow Dash yelped and grabbed her behind.

"What was that for? That hurt!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Don't suppose you have one of those spells for me?" Tom said raising his eyebrow.

"I take it she told you all about us then?" Twilight said turning to Tom.

"Yea you guys have super powers that's so cool. Were you born with them?"

Before she could open her mouth, Twilight was knocked sideways onto the floor by the former Pegasus.

"You hurt me now I'm going to hurt you!" Rainbow dash shouted whilst trying to punch Twilight who was doing her best to fight her off.

Before any real damage could be done. Tom wrapped his arm around Dash's waist and lifted her right up off Twilight using only one arm.

He then proceeded to carry a struggling RD across the hall where he set her down in the library, walked out, closed the door, locked it and handed the key to a ruffled looking Twilight Sparkle.

"Thanks." Twilight sighed as Rainbow began to pound on the door of the library.

"Let me out!" She shouted.

"Haha no problem." Tom said walking towards the door. "I'll see you in school on Monday then."

"Ok. Tom? Look, please don't tell anybody about us. I'm not sure what would happen if you did." Said twilight as she watched the blonde boy walk out the front door.

"Your secret is safe with me. Goodnight."

She listened at the library door where the banging had stopped and could hear dash crying silently. Twilight decided there was no harm in leaving her there for the night and so she went up to bed.

**A/N hope you're not upset about Fluttershy. Don't worry there will be revenge**.


	5. Chapter 5 hero

Monday morning couldn't have come soon enough. Applejack had been hung over all weekend and was drinking gallons of water. She was on her way to school now, having slept in. She hated herself for it. Back home on the farm, she would be up with the sun, harvesting apples. Now, if she didn't hurry up, she would be late for school. It was a dismal day. Black clouds hung overhead threatening to unleash one hell of a thunderstorm. "Ah don't know if ah'll ever get used to this weather. Always changing by itself." Applejack mumbled aloud. Applejack continued on down the street until she heard a commotion down the side of a shop. Slowing down to listen in on the conversation, she quickly noticed something was up. "You aren't going to turn up again without it, are you?" A gruff, deep voice spoke. "No." Replied a quiet voice. Aj peaked round the corner and much to her dismay, saw a young woman not much older than herself cowering against the back wall with three men standing round her all dressed in black leather. Fortunately, the men all had their backs to Applejack. Applejack hid back round the corner. She knew she had to do something. She would never live with herself if she didn't. The voices were getting louder when suddenly Applejack heard a slapping noise followed by a whimper. "Hey!" Aj shouted, revealing herself to the men. "Just what do you think you're doing to this young lady?" She asked confidently. "Looky here boys, we've got ourselves a little hero." The tallest of the three sneered. "Why don't you run along to school now, we wouldn't want you to be late." "I'm not going anywhere until you leave this poor woman alone!" Applejack should her ground. "And just what do you think you're going to do about it?" The man on the right asked. Applejack thought for a moment. Honestly what could she do? The men were all twice her size. Looking up,she saw two men glaring in her direction, the other had turned back to the woman. He raised his hand to hit her again. Before Applejack could even think to do anything, her legs automatically propelled her forwards. "Hey! What are y... Aah!" The man on the right was prevented from finishing by Applejack's fist in his face. He quickly fell to the ground unconscious but the other man came up behind Applejack. She noticed him just in time and thrust her leg backwards and kicked him hard in the groin the way she would an apple tree on Apple bucking day. "Come here you!" He shouted whilst doubled over from the pain. He reached out towards AJ but she shoved him as hard as she could. The man tripped and fell against the wall knocking his head on the way down. He didn't get up. Applejack almost took a moment to congratulate herself when a calloused hand grabbed her arm and pulled her backwards. "Alright, fun's over missy. You may have gotten past my men, but you won't get past me." The third, largest man said as he held Applejack tightly in front of him. Applejack started to panic. She shouldn't have gotten involved in the first place she thought. "I think it's about time I had a new toy, you'll do just fine." The man stroked Applejack's face causing her to flinch. "You can fight too, I could use someone with as much..." THUMP! "Aaaaah!" the man screamed and turned to face the woman. As he turned, he let go of Applejack. "You shouldn't have done that! Don't you remember, you owe me money?!" He grunted at the woman. "And ah owe you this!" Applejack announced kicked the man behind his knees causing him to fall. She pushed him to the ground face first. He struggled against Applejack's strong hold. "Quick! Get that broom!" She shout to the woman. The woman hurried over to the back door of the shop and grabbed the steel broom. She scrambled back as fast she could. "Hit him over the head quick!" Aj ordered. With an almighty swing, the woman threw the broom downwards and it collided straight into the back of the man's head. He lay still but remained breathing. "I've always wanted to do that." The woman said. Applejack breathed a sigh of relief. What the hell had she done? "I'll call the cops." Said the woman taking her phone out of her back pocket. "What are you gonna tell them? Don't you owe these guys money?" Aj questioned. "No, they got me mixed up with my cousin. We look a lot alike, it's not the first time. Anyway I'll just tell them I fought them off with the help of a broom and good luck. They don't even have to know about you." "That would be great, thank you so much but I'm late for school already, ah have to go." "No really, it should be me thanking you. You're a superhero. What's your name?" Applejack wasn't sure she wanted to tell this woman, she was still a stranger after all so she simply said, "Applejack." It wasn't a lie, yet not the whole truth. She wasn't called Applejack ...in this world. "Cool, well goodbye... Applejack." Said the woman before Applejack walked off. -~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ "What's wrong with you silly?" Pinkie asked Applejack who looked deep in thought. The sky had cleared and it turned out to be a beautiful day. The girls and Devin had all conversed in their back yard to do homework on the grass. "What? Oh nothing... Ah just can't get this stupid math question." "Oh here let me help darling." Rarity offered. "I've got brownies!" Devin announced coming back out from the house. "Oh yay! J'adore bonbon chocolat." Pinkie rushed over to get some sweets. "Hey Rainbow, did you get number 15 of the science questions yet?" Pinkie asked between mouthfuls of brownie. She got no reply. "Rainbow dash? Hey!" Pinkie said poking her friend who was lying curled up in a ball on the grass. "I think she's asleep Pinkie, please don't wake her, she might be mad." Fluttershy spoke quietly. "How did your meeting with Mrs Jolly the anger professional go." Devin asked Twilight. "Well actually, Rainbow does have a slight anger problem, but don't mention it to her, EVER." Twilight replied. "Haha seriously? So I can't make fun of her?" Devin asked. "No. Definitely not, she feels like she's been labeled imperfect." "Seriously Twilight, you've given me so much fuel and you won't even let me ignite the engine?" "I'm not sure what that means but no." "Hey guys, I didn't tell you this yet but I bought a dog." Fluttershy stated. "You what?!" Everyone said in unison causing Rainbow to shift. " yea I'm going to pick him up tomorrow after school. Does anyone want to come with me?" "Oh I'll come with you dear." Rarity offered. "I'll come too." Devin said. Rainbow dash sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What year is it and what's for dinner?" She asked sleepily. Everyone burst out laughing. "Spaghetti Bolognese." Devin answered. "Mmmmh my favourite." Pinkie jumped up and ran into the house. "She's never had that before." Applejack questioned. "That's Pinkie for ya." Twilight smiled. 


End file.
